The invention relates to a device for automatically joining threads, consisting of a frame with a plurality of thread clamps and a carriage which can be driven step-wise horizontally, on which a thread joining system is provided; it relates also to a process for joining threads, and to an application of the device.
The automatic changing of threads of a large number of spools mounted on a frame or spool rack is very important to efficient processing.
A device called a spool changer is known, which permits taking threads from 50 to 100 spools. It is used for the production of a tubular knit test sample which is composed of short sections corresponding to the number of installed spools (W. Stein, Textile Horizons, (1988) pages 40-42). The test stocking serves for visual inspection or as a sample for a colorimetric evaluation of the sections after it has been dyed.
Although the known automatic spool changer satisfies requirements in many cases, it has a number of disadvantages. For example, the number of threads is limited to no more than 96. Frequent thread breakage at the clamps interferes with the otherwise rapid change frequency.